1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not chargeable, a secondary battery may be chargeable and dischargeable. Lower power secondary batteries may be made into battery packs and used as a power source for various portable electronic devices e.g. cellular phones or camcorders. Larger sized batteries having dozens of battery cells connected to each other may be used as the power source for a motor drive, e.g., in electric scooters or hybrid electric vehicles.
The secondary batteries may be manufactured into various types, including cylindrical and prismatic types depending on the shape of a battery case. The secondary battery may be formed by accommodating an electrode assembly (having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator therebetween) with an electrolyte in a case, and installing a cap plate in the case. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal may be connected to the electrode assembly and may be exposed or protrude outside through the cap plate.